What Happened to Benny?
by WithoutYou19
Summary: preRent to postRent What happened to Benny? Find out in this story. I am very desperate for reviews! Please review this one! It'll be BennyMuffy and BennyAlison. Quick sex scene but nothing graphic aty
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from RENT!**

"What happened to Benny? What happened to his heart; and the ideals he once pursued?"

-Adam Pascal, _RENT_

"When you bought the building;; when we were room mates; remember, you lived here."

Adam Pascal and Anthony Rapp,_ RENT_

"I've got great news for you guys!"

_I can hardly wait to here about his latest money story._

"I am now an official employee of Cyber Arts Inc. I have been given my first job: managing this apartment building. Money is about to roll in, my friends."

_What's happened to Benny these days? He used to care more about his friends than he did about money Ever since he met Allison, he's been going just for more dough. His ideals have shattered. Now he's just a pawn of some industry._

_How did it happen?_

_Why is he suddenly so money- hungry_

_Only he would know. _

_**This is the introduction to a whole series of stories about Benny's life. The actual chapters will be much longer.**_

_**-WithoutYou19-**_


	2. Part One

_I'm as nervous as hell. _

_When Muffy called me and said that we had something to discuss, I panicked. _

_Maureen thinks it's going to be a break- up._

_Collins thinks I should break up with her and start getting in touch with my homosexual side._

_Roger thinks I should start going out to the clubs to meet new girls._

_Mark's so scared that Maureen will break up with him that he agrees with her_

_Naturally, I'm going insane._

_I walk through the doors of the Life Café with a very open mind to what Muffy's planning. I hope to arrive first, so that I can practice my reaction to whatever she'll say._

_I survey the room, looking over every table. Looks like my luck is off._

_She sits at a small table, away from the crowd. _

_Fuck! She looks like she's regretting whatever she has planned to do. There's no question about it. She's about to dump me. _

_Shit!_

_Maybe I can guilt her into forgetting about it._

_Yes! I can just act extremely happy about our relationship._

_I walk over to her table with my bouquet of flowers. I wish I had a ring to give her, for God's sake!_

_That's why she's dumping me. I've waited too long to ask her the question. I've got to do it tonight. I pull the ring off the flowers quickly._

_I'm ready to face her. _

"Hey, Muffy. I brought you something to make up for being late to this very special date."

_She manages an extremely weak smile as she accepts them. _

"You're so sweet. They look lovely. Benny- I need to talk to you about something."

"I have something I want to talk to you about, as well. I have a very important question to ask you."

_I reach out and clamp my hands on to hers. I can't help but notice that her face brightens up a bit. I take my left hand and pull out the plastic "gold" ring from my pocket. Gazing into her eyes, I see an extreme feeling of joy spread throughout her face. Her eyes tear up when she sees the ring, but I sense that they are tears of joy._

_I love her right now. I love her even more than usual. I've always had to act like some wealthy business man when I'm around Muffy. I feel that feeling leave my veins immediately. She loves me for who I am; a poor guy, trying to survive in the shitty streets of New York. _

_She's about to say yes to me._

_I haven't even asked her, but I'm sure that that's what is about to happen. I have no speech, so I'll have to improvise._

"Muffy; I love you with all of my heart. I've always given you what I thought you wanted. I've put on a show, with the main character being a wealthy man; some one who owns it all. I'm not the right actor to play that part. Truly, I'm just scraping any money I can get; and I'm coming up short. I planned on getting enough money to buy you an expensive wedding ring. That's why I waited so long to ask you. Something told me I had to do it tonight, though. I had a feeling that this would be my last chance. I knew that you had waited too long and were ready to end our relationship, but I couldn't live with that. Muffy Crimson; will you take me to be your beloved husband until the end of our days?"

_Her face explodes into a beautiful smile. As she cries joyfully, she finally answers._

"Benny; I love you more than you'll ever know. I don't care how poor you are. This Captain Crunch cereal box prize means more to me than any of the other gifts you could give me. Yes; I will marry your Bohemian ass."

_She kisses me passionately on the lips and slips the prize ring on to her finger. She then grabs my hand and runs me out of the café and into her Mercedes Benz. _

_Taking the wheel, she whisks me off into the lively streets of New York. We drive through the streets for a while, until they eventually meld in to grassy fields and large estates._

_We're going to her house._

"Ah-Muffy; didn't you say that your mom was at your house?"

"We're not going to my _house._ I have a large field behind my home. We can take a back road and reach it in five minutes. It's only a five minute drive from my house. Here we are."

_She stops the car in the middle of a humongous plain. Immediately, she reaches over to me and pulls me out of the car, giggling. _

_In seconds, she's on top of me. _

_Her sandy blonde hair hangs around her head like a halo of gold. In a single motion, she swoops her black shirt and skirt off. _

_I smoothly respond by ripping off my business suit. When we're finished with this, she's wearing only a tight black bra and underwear set, and I'm wearing only cheetah- pint underwear. She makes the first move, pressing her hand on to my revealed bulge._

_I moan in ecstasy as my penis comes out through the fly hole of the underwear. I gaze down to see my brown trunk surpass eight inches. Small black hairs peek out through the hole as well, so I decide to slip them off all together. Her bra and underpants come off much more easily, and as I look down at her, I see the body of an angel. Her hair is smooth and straight. Her eyes gleam with a calm but deep blue. These however, are not my key focus. Her breasts are large, but not too big. I softly caress her lovely pink nipples, and we begin. She eases her vagina to cover my penis, and we both gasp in joy and pain. We finally are ready to start a rhythm. Moving in and out, we surpass our usual level._

_I eventually find orgasm, and my white semen purges into her body._

_We lie next to each other, naked as we drift off to sleep. Benjamin and Muffy Coffin; I like it._

**_Hey fellow fan fiction writers! How do you like my chapter? I am absolutely desperate for reviews! PLEASE REVIEW!_**

_**-WithoutYou19-**_


End file.
